User blog:IWNC/House of Revelations / House of Questions Recap
Welcome to the recap for House of Anubis. Hello Wiki people! Let’s get started shall we? The first scene is where we left off, with Eddie and KT looking through Ms. Deadby’s purse. Of course she walks in on them… Eddie being all slick tells her some bogus story about the assignment. Then they talk about the key that they saw in her bag. In the meantime, Joy and Fabian are in the room trying to figure out the riddle or whatever. Well, Fabian is. The other Sibunas/ex-sibunas run into the room and we find out Amber has her phone back. Uh oh, Alfie’s not happy about this. He swiftly changes the subject to the clue. Fabian’s frustrated, but when Joy looks at it, she figures out that there is one picture or icon or whatever it’s called that is repeated throught out the series. Eddie feels that Ms. Deadby is hiding something and wants to do some exploring. So they stake out Ms. Deadby’s house. Wow, sounds like fun! ' ' Eddie really wants to get a closer look of who Ms. Deadby is. He thinks they should go inside the house and KT can’t wait! She’s so excited! Mara’s fed up with Alfie butting into her time with Jerome, and who could blaim her. She decides to take her frustrations out on working out. It was… it was weird. Joy and Patricia come in and ask her what’s up and she tells them about her frustration with Alfie. Joy gives her a whole lector about being assertive and Mara totes calls her out about Fabian. By the way, how cute are Tasie’s photos? Joy realizes Mara’s right, and they make a sisterhood pack on being more assertive or some crap like that. Anyway, it magically become night time and Eddie and KT are outside as Ms. Denby comes out. Jesus Freaking Christ they really sat there all day? Losers! They are getting ready to go in but they need the password. I forgot what it was but it was something like 1306-- And KT thinks it’s a 9, but Eddie thinks it’s a 6. She puts in 9 and they get access. They start looking around and KT is joking around and Eddie’s being a buzz kill. If you’re doing dangerous things you minus well have fun! Jerome and Mara are going to have a study date and they are being adorbs, but we know Alfie’s gonna come in. I’m just waiting for it. Here comes Alfie making a giant mess. Mara looks at her weird hand thing and starts yelling at Alfie, and I am DIEING from laughter. Why? Because of this face! Alfie and Jerome are shocked and I think scared and Mara starts apologizing. Alfie is all sad and starts to leave and I actually feel bad for him, because his bestie is busy with Mara and then there’s the whole Amber situation. Then Mara and Jerome say they are sorry and that he should stay and they love him. He says “Love me enough to make me a sandwich?” and of course he does. Lol, rude and disrespectful. That’s something I would say, no lie. Mara asks him why he can’t study with Amber and he says he feels too guilty about something. Mara asks what it is so she could help. He tells her no way considering how she yelled at him. She asks if there is a way to make it up to him. And it leaves with us wondering what it is that she’s going to do. Joy comes into Fabian’s room as he is star gazing and brings him a sandwich. Wow, everyone loves sandwiches! Joy’s about to ask Fabian out and tell him about her love for him when he starts saying something about Nina. She still tries when Fabian says something about Stars, and leaves the room. Mara’s in her room and Victor comes in and yells at her for taking his bracelet thing, but she doesn’t know that. Eddie and KT are STILL at the house looking. No one asked about them. Those are some great friends you got there. Anyway, Eddie finds a room that has pickled worms and frogs. KT thinks Ms. Deadby eats them. Kt is ready to go but not Eddie. He goes in one more room. Jerome makes Alfie’s sandwich and asks where Mara went. Alfie tells him he’s busy at the moment and need some bro to bro advice. He tells him about the fashion school and asks what he should do. Jerome tells him to do nothing and I was practically screaming NO! But then Alfie tells him he’s going to tell Amber because having him as a best friend means do the exact opposite of what Jerome is telling him to do. Yay! He finally learned! He should have known that in season 1 with the advice for Amber. Eddie and KT are still looking for the lock and KT is ready to go. She says maybe it’s in the Shed of Anubis, or Pool House of Anubis, or the Portapotty of Anubis. KT is ready to GO! Eddie tells her ‘five more minutes’. That sounds as truthful as when I ask for five more minutes of sleep in the morning. Or one chip. Amber is looking for her charger and Alfie has it and gives it to her. They are about to have an emotional Amfie moment when Fabian interrupts. Jeez! Everyone is cock blocking! Alfie is cockblocking Jara, Fabian is cockblocking Amfie, and Nina is cockblocking Jabian all the way from America! The seeker, believer, and the bitchier are having a meeting and the seeker and bitchier are yelling at the believer. Bitchier says something mean about VRS and I am like, “Oh God, and I hated ''Vera” She storms out and Victor follows and tells her she’s not allowed to speak to him in that manner in his house. She, being the queen of insults, snaps back at him and says “I thought you were merely the caretaker” and hands him a list of things to do for her. Here’s what I was thinking: But instead he just takes the list and leaves. Mara comes running in about something they won’t believe. Amber’s waiting for her phone to charge and when it does, she sees that she has missed calls. Alfie tells her the truth about Fashion school and Amber is pissed. But Alfie pours his heart out in a way that would make Rufus cry. Back to the sister hood and Mara tells them about Victor. Joy asks why Mara’s doing Alfie’s homework and she admits that she caved. They hold up the weird ink on their hands and remind her about the sister hood. Joy admits it didn’t go well with Fabian either. Joy and Pattycake admire Ms. Deadby and say they all should be more like her. KT and Eddie are ''STILL at the house when they find the lock they’re looking for Then Ms. Deadby comes and they are almost busted before they run into the room. Also in the next cap, the weird statue thing didn’t want me to take a pic of him, but I got him just in time. KT and Eddie are hiding and something happens… And Eddie pulls away. Ok, now I’m with Patricia, she’s definitely interested in Eddie. She notices the big thing right in front of her face that she should have seen before and gets scared. They check it out and kind of pee their pants. Ms. Deadby comes into the room just as Kt and Eddie hide. I’m just gonna call them ET, sorry Peddie shippers. It’s much easier. She starts sweet talking to the thing and… She leaves eventually and back at the Anubis house, Alfie begs Amber for forgivness. He then dumps milk on his head. And Amber’s pissed He confesses his love and Amber thinks it’s so sweet, but tells him she’s thinking about going. ET make it back home and talk about the police. Oh dude no! She’s such a newby, everyone knows you don’t go to the police! It’s rule number one of House of Anubis! They’re still freaking out about it, you can tell by KT’s face. Patricia, Jerome, and Mara ask them about their date and they say it’s NOT a date. They say they were just talking about America and Willow comes out of NOWHERE and asks them about it too. ET insist they were just talking and it wasn’t a date. Guess who totes believes them? Sibuna minus Patty are reviewing the riddle and Amber and Alfie are on the case, up and ready to solve it! Fabian concludes that it makes no sense. Wow, because they’ve always made sense. Patrica barges in and says they won’t believe what they saw. Want to guess what? You’ll never get it in a thousand years. Oh. Well she changes the subject to the mystery and asks how they’re doing. Answer? Not well. Scene change! Everyone’s still up. It’s been nighttime for like thirty minutes! Which in TV mode, is like a month. Ms. Deadby and Victor show up at Mr. Sweet’s office and he tells them he’s about to order. Aw, he wants to hang out with his son, of course Deadby’s being her bitchier self about it. I couldn’t continue with the putlocker link so I get to watch commercials now. Oh my God, why the heck do they have subtitles? Anyway, Victor believes that Trudy has it and is trying to figure out how to get her to fess up. Eric says… He says Trudy has a soft spot for Victor. Gross. I feel like I’m going to throw up. KT tried to convince Patricia that nothing is happening between her and Eddie. KT gives up and talks to Joy about her family tree. When asked about hers, she says she can’t find anything on it. By the way, the subtitles are totally off and pissing me off. Joy offers to help and KT says she’s going to take a shower. Good idea, I’m sure you worked off a sweat sitting in the bushes ALL DAY! KT puts the key under her clothes and Patricia’s being nosey. Patricia was going to say something before Joy told her to hush, which I found hilarious! Eddie is having an awkward dinner with his dad. Wait, they’re just eating dinner? Isn’t it like, midnight by now? Eddie asks questions about Ms. Deadby and Sweetie shoots him down. I am totally confused as to why they’re playing dramatic something big’s about to happen music here. Producers, please explain. Trudy gets camera time and my stomach flips because I know what’s gonna happen. Sorry, I just don’t ship them. I mean, Victor’s like 100001 years old. That’s gross. He does it and she accepts. Then he yells at her about being on time. How romantic. Patricia’s complaining about ET and then Mara comes in and asks her about Fabian. She tells them she plans to ask him, when the right moment comes. Joy and Mara leave and Patricia walks over to KT’s stuff. She reads that Eddie is cool and funny but Alfie is finnier. Is this a ship? Patricia comments that her diary is boring, and I agree. Then she sees the key and shit gets real. The music is banging! It gives me chills. I approve. Patricia steals the key and runs and I’m legit jammin’ to this music! I’m telling you, this music makes anything hardcore. If you put this to some people grocery shopping, it’s going down! They believe now that KT is working with Victor. And yay, more commercials! It’s finally day time. Sibuna seems to be the only ones that eat around there as they talk about KT. Amber says she thought they were going to be friends. Fabian thinks she might be a mole. Eddie and talk in private in the middle of the hallway about the tank man. KT tells Eddie not to tell anyone. Fabian talks to Eddie and tells him not to spill the beans about anything to KT. Then we get back at school and it looks like my class! Hey, the extras have lives? They actually do stuff? Go figure. It’s Ms. Deadby’s class, because that’s the only class they seem to go to, and she’s announced that she’ll be introducing a new subject. Business Studies. Jerome’s not too into it. It’s about food and money, I think Jerome and Alfie are actually gonna get this one. Apparently Mr. Millington is coming, and donating a laptop to whoever wins. The guys are totes chill about the whole thing. Et talk about Ms. Deadby and how she’s not to be trusted, as all teachers are. Ms. Deadby calls them out and he tells her he’ll be taking her class very seriously. Next scene and Willow is doing… Oh, Mara’s working with Jerome. Eh, I actually think he’d work better with Alfie. Fregtable? Aperently Jerome is thinking what I am and Mara challenges her. Willow says something about karma, I don’t know. All I see is this. Joy convinces Fabian to be her Business partner. Doesn’t anyone pair with friends anymore? He agrees and they have a cute moment about Fabian missing spending time with Joy. Then we see Victor getting ready for his date. Ew. Patricia’s partnerless and Fabian suggests she work with KT. Eventually she caves in and goes to get her. Alfie and Jerome are working together! Yay! I just think they’d do well together. Alfie surprisese Jerome by quoting something smart. Jerome sends Alfie off for snacks after a bunch of ideas, that are actually really cool! Except the meat lollypops. Unless their bacon flavored. Alfie goes to get snacks and hears Victor and Trudy. He looks up to see what they are doing and everything I feel about them is in his face. Alfie goes to tell Fabian and he’s all like “you cray” and Alfie’s like “What are they doing then?” I love the fact that Fabian looks at him like that, and it literally says ‘Dramatic music’. They go investigate and am I the only one who LOVES team Albian? Victor starts talking to Trudy and holding her hand and ugh. Honestly, I can’t with this scene. I’m just going to put a bunch of caps. Victor is about to open the door and they’re about to get caught and that’s where the episode ends. So my favorite character of this episode is... KT was hilarious in this episode, and she said a lot of things that I think I would say. I have different faveorites for different episodes. First ep was Patricia, second was Joy, and this one it's KT. Ok, I hope you liked this! Isys777 (talk) 15:25, January 19, 2013 (UTC) . . . . [[User blog:Isys777/House of Pi / House of Mistrust Recap|Next-->]] Category:Blog posts